LobsterMask
LobsterMask (ロブスターマスク, Robusutāmasuku) is a Nocturne with a lobster motif hailing from Universe-78 (specifically from his 'verses's North America) and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality LobsterMask is a patriotic, boastful, headstrong, tough old 'lobster and is a Nocturne of little words; preferring action. His fighting style is a lot more brutal and savage, fighting similar to kaiju themselves, as he often has to deal with them. He seems to chiefly rely on hand to hand combat, which goes well with his immense strength. Another reason he is hard to follow is due to the fact that he prefers to be alone and isolated, far away from other Nocturnes or people in general. Overall, he's something of enigma so far; often usually showing up in the most tense of situations to help out. As of late however, LobsterMask has seemingly changed his "lone wolf" ways, instead deciding to join FlamingoMask and his group feeling that united together they could be stronger. While having good intentions, one but can't but feel he is somewhat shady, primarily due to his vagueness on his past, particularly the mention of his home universe he can no longer return to. Nonetheless, he is determined to help make FlamingoMask's group thrive. He speaks in a mild Texan accent. History Backstory Not a whole lot is known about LobsterMask's backstory at the time being, chiefly in the fact that he doesn't reveal much about himself. Debut: I Am Deep Sea Warrior LobsterMask LobsterMask made his first appearance during when a comet appeared down at Kumamoto in the early morning. As the comet flew in the sky, it the crashed down into the ocean, making a massive watery explosion. Down at the sea floor, the impact was made; the ground underwater cracked, then began to glow red light peeking through the cracks. As the blast continues and the red lights underwater flash, a crustacean-looking being then shoots out from the cracks and then sped up flying out of the water like a speeding torpedo. The crustacean-being then shot out of the sea and then crash-landed on the shores of a beach at Kumamoto. As the lobster man then looked around, he found himself alone on a beach and no longer at his home. The lobster man then fell over and passed out, exhausted. A few hours later, the lobster man then woke up and thought he dreamt up last night. Upon looking around his area (a beach area), he realized that it was't a dream. The lobster man then saw it was the morning still; the lobster man then could be seen; he was known as LobsterMask. LobsterMask then sat down on the beach and begin to calm himself down, trying to relax. Then however, a giant monster then rose out from the sea and headed to shore; Oil Drinker! LobsterMask was quick to notice Oil Drinker and then chased after him. As Oil Drinker made it into town, there he began ransacking the place, destroying buildings and setting fire to some buildings; he was headed towards the oil factory to guzzle down some oil. Gardevoir then came in to fight Oil Drinker, starting off her attack by unleashing a powerful wave of psychic energy at Oil Drinker; sending Oil Drinker crashing against a few buildings. Just when it seemed things couldn't get any worse; Dorako then flew down and appeared to wreck havoc as well. LobsterMask then entered the scene and then grew to giant size to combat the two giant monsters; LobsterMask then ran at Oil Drinker and Dorako. Oil Drinker and Dorako both leaped towards LobsterMask; Oil Drinker then breathed a stream of flames against LobsterMask, torching LobsterMask and causing LobsterMask to stagger back. Oil Drinker then rammed against LobsterMask at full force with his horn, causing LobsterMask to almost topple over some buildings. LobsterMask then got back up and tackled Oil Drinker, the two fighting each other viciously. Oil Drinker then bit on LobsterMask's left shoulder with his fangs, causing LobsterMask some pain. LobsterMask yelled and then began to violently wrestle with Oil Drinker. LobsterMask then got out his arm blades and then began to slash against Oil Drinker. Oil Drinker whipped his tail against LobsterMask, only for LobsterMask to slash the tail with his arm blades, causing Oil Drinker to yell in agony. Oil Drinker retaliated by blasting his flame streams against LobsterMask, but LobsterMask thought ahead and used his Hydro Stream attack to counterattack the flame stream, sending Oil Drinker flying back. As Oil Drinker and Dorako got back up, the two monsters then charged towards LobsterMask and Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir then fired her super-powered moonblast at the kaiju, followed up by LobsterMask then releasing his Hydro Stream attack once more against Oil Drinker and Dorako. Both Oil Drinker and Dorako were then both sent flying towards the ocean, crash landing in a powerful splash, defeating them both. LobsterMask's eyes then glowed green and then he nodded. LobsterMask then reverted back to normal size. As Gardevoir then began to rebuild the city's damaged buildings, LobsterMask then turned around and walked away, his work there finished. Challenge of the Metal Juggernaut Later on, LobsterMask traveled to the city of Aomori resting at a dark alleyway by standing and sleeping. However his sleep was interrupted when a flying giant robot began attacking the city; Gamerot. LobsterMask heard the explosions caused by Gamerot and then quickly sprang into action, changing into his giant form to better combat Gamerot. As Gamerot landed down and began his rampage, LobsterMask then ran against Gamerot, charging at him; to which Gamerot charged back. Gamerot started off their fight by punching against LobsterMask hard. LobsterMask was hit hard by the punch and sent rolling against a tall building; LobsterMask then got back up and then leaped at Gamerot, opening up his claws and preparing to slash. LobsterMask then slashed his claws against Gamerot, causing him to stagger back. Gamerot however retaliated by grabbing LobsterMask by both arms. Gamerot then flew up and then hurled LobsterMask towards Mega Gyarados's area, mechanically laughing. Mega Gyarado noticed LobsterMask coming in his direction and he then swung his tail around, hitting LobsterMask back towards Gamerot; causing them to both impact against each other; both LobsterMask and Gamerot fell down to the ground. Gamerot was the first to get back up, he then rushed towards LobsterMask and kicked against him. Gamerot eyes then flashed, firing his energy ray against LobsterMask and a few buildings and vehicles around him, creating a big blasts of explosions. Luckily, LobsterMask rolled out of the way in time, though he was partially set on fire on one of the arms. Gamerot then used his springs on his legs, jolting up to tackle LobsterMask; tackling LobsterMask. LobsterMask fought back by repeatedly bashing Gamerot's face with his left claw, however the punches seem to have no effect on Gamerot. Gamerot then laughed, using his spring legs and then punching at LobsterMask hard; sending LobsterMask rolling over the ground. Gamerot sprung up towards LobsterMask, attempting to strangle him but then LobsterMask quickly turned around, shooting a Hydro Stream from his mouth against Gamerot. Gamerot was hit by the Hydro Stream, to which LobsterMask continued to further apply pressure to Hydro Stream. Gamerot retaliated by firing his energy ray against LobsterMask, causing LobsterMask to get hit and lose the Hydro Stream. Gamerot then flew up and was about to perform a punch against LobsterMask, swinging his fist down towards LobsterMask's face. However, LobsterMask then rolled out of the way just in time and avoided the punch, causing Gamerot to then instead punch the ground, making a small crater. LobsterMask staggered next to Mega Gyarados and then got ready to combat Gamerot some more as Gamerot approached them both. LobsterMask then began to think to himself; thinking of a way of how he could defeat Gamerot, as each attack he threw against Gamerot had no effect. While LobsterMask thought to himself some more, Mega Gyarados then rammed against Gamerot, the force was strong enough to send him flying as well. Gamerot skidded back from the attack and then fired his energy ray at the two of them. LobsterMask then leaped in front of Mega Gyarados, creating a blue-colored, rectangular shield to deflect the energy rays back at Gamerot. Gamerot staggered back, sparking. At this point, it became clear on where was the robotic juggernaut's weakspot was... LobsterMask observed Gamerot and realized that his waist component was his weakspot. Then at that moment, Mega Gyarados smashed the ground, causing an earthquake, a fissure causing Gamerot to trip; giving LobsterMask enough time to strike against Gamerot. LobsterMask dashed towards Gamerot and then slashed at him, attempting to strike his waist component. Gamerot grabbed one of LobsterMask's arm, gripping it tight, intent on crushing it, however at that moment LobsterMask then rammed his right claw against Gamerot's waist component, smashing it swiftly. With the waist component now damaged, Gamerot's strength and reaction time were decreased. Gamerot fired his energy ray at both LobsterMask and Mega Gyarados, but Mega Gyarados then flew through the explosion, not really affected by its weakened power and smashed right into Gamerot, unleashing an Outrage attack, pummelling the robot. LobsterMask then blasted his Hydro Stream against Gamerot, to which Gamerot tried to avoid, but he was then caught up the hydro stream, blasting him back. As Gamerot slowly rose up, LobsterMask's eyes flashed green and then blasted one last powerful Hydro Stream against Gamerot, sending him flying far away, crashing down elsewhere in a big dirt explosion, defeating him. LobsterMask raised both of his claws in the air in victory and then reverted back to normal size, landing down to the ground. With his work there now done, LobsterMask then took off, his work there now finished. The Crustacean Nocturne vs. the Dusty Transformer--ft. the Blue Blur! LobsterMask then traveled to the city of Station Square, which he found to be odd, but a charming place to be at. LobsterMask then stopped at a dark alleyway and began to relax there for a bit, up until a dune buggy then drove into town and then transformed; revealing it to be the Decepticon known as Duststorm! Duststorm then began her attack, blasting at vehicles and terrorizing civilians; LobsterMask then appeared to the scene of the attack and began to combat Duststorm. Duststorm spotted LobsterMask and then fired her blaster rifle against LobsterMask's chest, to which LobsterMask then staggered back. Duststorm then crouched down, then shooting her Praxa Pistols at LobsterMask, to which LobsterMask then dodged some, then shoots back at her with his claws, shooting out shots of water against her. It became like a gunfight of water blasts and lasers. Suddenly, a barely visible blue flash dashed through both the two in their fight, causing the water of blasts to reflect back at them both; causing LobsterMask and Duststorm to both fall over. Suddenly, both of them feel an intense whirl of wind unravel behind them; it becoming more intense, the wind causing the area around them to slightly shake. Both LobsterMask and Duststorm then both braced themselves, wondering what could happen next... As it stops, Duststorm is suddenly sent flying at high speed into a store. The blur was then revealed to be Sonic! Sonic asked if he had hit the right guy, which LobsterMask answered that indeed he did. Duststorm rose back up, wielding out Praxa Pistols and advanced toward the two. Duststorm then fired a barrage of lasers at the two. As soon as the pistols hit, Sonic dodged them all at an unbelievable speed, blue phases of his body expelling out of him as he dodges; LobsterMask then created a Hydro Shield to protect himself from the laser blasts. Duststorm then briefly transformed into her dune buggy mode, shooting out long range-plasma rockets around Sonic's and LobsterMask's area, creating some explosions around them. Sonic jumped over the lasers, and strikes down against Duststorm with an extended kick to the chest, kicking Duststorm in the chest. Duststorm got back up, only for Sonic to flash forwards again, punching at her rapidly before kicking her away. LobsterMask then fired his Hydro Stream against Duststorm, to which Duststorm barely dodged, leaping away from the water stream. Sonic then flashed towards Duststorm again, to which Duststorm then retaliated by swinging her Stygian Sniper Rifle against Sonic like a club. Sonic avoided the swing and then kicked Duststorm in the face. LobsterMask leaped up, performing a Lobster Punch against Duststorm. Duststorm staggered back and fired her Droma Blaster Rifle at Sonic, but then LobsterMask shielded the hit for Sonic, taking the hit, but he was alright. Sonic then began to speed towards Duststorm, punching and kicking against her, using Sonic Boost and sending her crashing against a building before then kicking her towards LobsterMask; who then performed Lobster Kick against Duststorm; sending her flying aways, before then crashing down elsewhere, causing a dirt explosion and defeating her. With Duststorm now defeated, Sonic then thanked LobsterMask, to which LobsterMask welcomed him. Sonic and LobsterMask spoke to each other some more, until Sonic then had to go and waved goodbye to LobsterMask. Sonic and LobsterMask then both left, their work there done for today. Portland Upon reaching the city, Ash immediately began silently picking off unsuspecting civilians. She continued this until confronted by a police officer, who she promptly killed. However, this garnered the attention of a powerful enemy... LobsterMask. Ash quickly fled, leaping onto the roof of a nearby building. LobsterMask pursued, quickly catching up with Ash. The two fought harshly, with Ash seemingly gaining the upper hand. However, this was cut short when LobsterMask escaped from her grasp, slamming her into a building. From this point on LobsterMask had the advantage, the fight coming to a close when LobsterMask threw Ash into a building, seemingly killing her. However, after LobsterMask leaves, it is revealed that Ash was actually just feigning death, and gets up and enters an empty warehouse, staying there for the time being. The Beginning of the Golden Dust LobsterMask later swam to fight against the mysterious being connected to the Ghidorahs known as Trinity and engaged in a long duel against him. The two were for the most part evenly matched but then Trinity gained the upperhand and defeated LobsterMask by shooting him against some buildings and slamming him into the waters. LobsterMask passed out, to which Trinity then escaped. LobsterMask then eventually woke up, but then swam off. Where he is at out is not known at the moment. The Roswell Encounter LobsterMask then returned after a long absence, stating that he had been inactive for sometime. LobsterMask reappeared in Roswell, New Mexico where he was actually going to meet up with FlamingoMask, but saw that the Vault Dweller from Another Universe was in trouble with Flight Gun, so he decided to come in to help him. However Nitro got in his way and then did combat with him. LobsterMask did not take kindly to Nitro getting in the way of his mission and trying to save the Vault Dweller already, but did battle with him to get him out of his way. After a lengthy battle (and nearly getting frozen), LobsterMask then managed to blast aways Nitro with water and then finally came to assist Vault Dweller and sprayed Lobster Hydrant against Flight Gun. Flight Gun then retreated, as did Nitro. LobsterMask then spoke with Vault Dweller and was sorry to hear about what had happened to Dogmeat. After speaking with him, LobsterMask and Vault Dweller then parted their ways. Publicity Stunt Pt. 1 Sometime later, LobsterMask then reappeared at Chicago where he came in to help the Units, YetiMask and SasquatchMask fight off the Fire Lord and his league of fire villains. LobsterMask noticed FlamingoMask and talked to him, stating also that he would explain his presence and some more details later, but now wasn't the best of time to do so. LobsterMask then fought off Drilldozer, he told FlamingoMask and Ayame that now would be a good time to save their friends. FlamingoMask and Ayame then did so, flying off to go find them. LobsterMask then stayed behind and then led the charge against the Fire Villains, his water powers being a major advantage against them. LobsterMask mainly fought off the Fire Lord for a while, before then the Fire Villains were defeated and then retreated, though they swore vengeance. LobsterMask then led the charge for the heroes to come back to aid FlamingoMask. Publicity Stunt Pt. 2 WIP Black X's Secret LobsterMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he came to check up to see if FlamingoMask was alright. He was. LobsterMask then had to depart for the time being, heading down underwater. Sagiri's Inside Story LobsterMask returned to FlamingoMask when he offered to join their group. LobsterMask asked if he could FlamingoMask's group, as he believed together they could be strong and LobsterMask got tired of being a "loner" having no other place to go. FlamingoMask considered and then allowed him to join. What interested FlamingoMask however was how LobsterMask stated that he couldn't go back to his (LobsterMask's) homeworld. FlamingoMask did get much else time to relax however as then Sagiri then grew to giant size outdoors, going on a rampage. As he looked around, he then saw that FlyMask was inside of Giant Sagiri and then then flew inside of Sagiri with LobsterMask's help. It was a duel for Sagiri! Giant Sagiri and LobsterMask continued to fight each other, up until LobsterMask then pushed Giant Sagiri down to the ground, hitting near a radio station, where then a song of hers was playing and she began to dance. As she was dancing though, she began coughing up Fly Grendades, to which created devastating explosions. LobsterMask caught most of these grenades though and then sent them aways, letting them explode elsewhere. With FlyMask soon ejected, FlamingoMask then destroyed the Monster Syringe and flew out, and LobsterMask subdued Sagiri, causing Sagiri to revert back to normal. Sagiri had no memory of the incident. The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond WIP Bring Me The Blood of FlamingoMask! WIP Here Comes PteraMask LobsterMask appeared in the RP where he was introduced to FlamingoMask's cousin, PteraMask. PteraMask in particular liked LobsterMask. Soon she and FlamingoMask then went for flight, chasing each other too just like old times. Later on, Sagiri then informed them that the GDF had told them to dispose of a very dangerous interdimensional gun that some villains had been trying to get their hands on as of late, Garbage Monster being the most recent. PteraMask decided that they should go to Moana Lua to destroy the gun, which FlamingoMask agreed with. LobsterMask along with the rest of Flamingo Squadron then arrived at Moana Lua the next day to go destroy the gun in the volcano, but were met with some resistance by Robot FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster, who had made a temporary alliance. LobsterMask then went giant sized to fight Garbage Monster, as well as Robot FlamingoMask briefly. Eventually following Robot FlamingoMask's apparent demise and the activity of the volcano, PteraMask and FlamingoMask then flew off, with the rest of their gang (LobsterMask included) following them with of course. PharaohMask's Counterattack WIP Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh WIP Poison Professional WIP FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 1: Shot Through the Heart FlamingoMask regrouped with the rest of his friends and then made a trip down the hospital where he healed LobsterMask and MoleMask of their injuries they suffered from ScorpionMask. FlamingoMask later went to a football game with LobsterMask, SwanMask and Ayame. Minutes pass by....the first game starts, with nothing in particular going on. Just a game after all. FlamingoMask does his best to not come off as awkward in all of it. A couple hours go by and it's small breaktime. One side of the teams goes to have their lunches, but mostly to take a drink. Soon it's back to the game and the effects of the Shade inside the drinks begin to finally kick in....as they start playing, they see the opposing team as Shadelinqs; as well as the audience. They feel crazed, almost as if being intimidated by them as well, having those shadowy demons come and leap after them. The football players then snap and go brutal, attacking the other team. This becomes very alarming fast to all those watching in horror. Within the stadium, RaccoonMask cackles. Once FlamingoMask stepped in and fought off the crazed football players, RaccoonMask then hopped in, taunting FlamingoMask at first, before then getting out his Raccoon Submachine Gun and opening fire around their area. ScorpionMask then popped up, attacking as well. LobsterMask fought back against RaccoonMask hard, to which RaccoonMask then bit down on LobsterMask's left leg, injecting him with his Agonizing Bite, giving LobsterMask an intense amount of pain. FlamingoMask blasted his Flamingo Beam down against RaccoonMask, to which RaccoonMask then rolled out of the ways, is blasted at, only then to control the pain on LobsterMask's left leg. Some Shadelinqs then began to swarm on FlamingoMask, to which RaccoonMask then mocked him some more. FlamingoMask then destroyed the Shadelinqs however and then fought off RaccoonMask some more, before then RaccoonMask took off, with ScorpionMask taking away Ayame and SwanMask with him. As LobsterMask was in pain, FlamingoMask went over and healed him again, lifting the pain off of his leg. FlamingoMask and LobsterMask then headed back to base, they planned to rescue SwanMask and Ayame but first they had to inform everyone. FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 2: Abandon Operation Shade LobsterMask then informed everyone along with FlamingoMask upon returning back to base. LobsterMask then played a minor role in the RP where he helped out FlamingoMask along with the rest of the Flamingo Squadron to track down RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask where at. They eventually did find them and LobsterMask helped fight off CatMask and RaccoonMask. After much fighting, LobsterMask along with everyone else then watched as RaccoonMask's building exploded, defeating RaccoonMask, ScorpionMask and CatMask. LobsterMask then soon went back home along with everyone else. Scare Tactics LobsterMask made a cameo in the RP where he stated that he was unable to come to the haunted house, due to the two of them being busy with other matters at the time. The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives LobsterMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he was introduced to OwlMask, FlamingoMask's father. The two got along well right away, shaking hands. Cry of the Manticore WIP Vampirical WIP FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too! Later on LobsterMask appeared, taking some command over at Flamingo Squadron for a while with FlamingoMask out of comission. He told everyone at first to stay calm and listen to SaberMask's orders. However then BearMask arrived and proceeded to beat down on Machine G. Having no choice, LobsterMask then decided to fight off BearMask as means of a distraction while he commanded everyone else to escape as he fought off BearMask. As BearMask continued to thrash against Machine G, LobsterMask then flew out to combat against BearMask. LobsterMask tackled BearMask and then rapidly punched at him with his claws. As Machine G flew off and LobsterMask said his words, BearMask then charged at LobsterMask; BearMask and LobsterMask then fought each other some more. LobsterMask then fired Lobster Hydrant at BearMask, to which BearMask tanked. BearMask wasn't impressed with the choice of water stream being used against him. However, there was actually just a warmup, as then LobsterMask then slashed his arm blades against BearMask, doing some damage. LobsterMask and BearMask then duke it out some more for a while. LobsterMask does his best to keep him away from the city, trying to avoid doing much damage as possible. BearMask's strength becomes overbearing though, as he tanks in his attacks and keeps throwing more swift and powerful punches against LobsterMask. LobsterMask is already feeling some pain, but he keeps on going---as what FlamingoMask would have wanted him to do. BearMask soon begins to get worn down a bit by LobsterMask's determined fighting. LobsterMask then kept going, punching at BearMask and punching. BearMask fell over and then his arms began to glow with radioactive energy. BearMask then threw one of his Radioactive Energy Bombs at LobsterMask's face, hitting LobsterMask hard. BearMask then pounced on LobsterMask, repeatedly punching down at him brutally. As BearMask raised up his Bear Claws, LobsterMask then stabbed his Lobster Claws at BearMask's back, giving him a severe amount of pain. In retaliation, BearMask then shoved down his Bear Claws against LobsterMask's head, then begins to brutally beat him down. As he proceeded to beat down on him, BearMask then jumped up high and stomped on LobsterMask, killing him. BearMask roared and then moved out, his back hurting however. BearMask then proceeded to wreak havoc on Chicago, only then for SquidMask to appear, and then attacked both BearMask and CatMask. BearMask fought off SquidMask briefly, but then had to retreat due to the pain on his back. Man's Best Fiend LobsterMask later reappeared back at Machine G, where he was shown revived back by ArcanaMask. He then celebrated FlamingoMask's return. Arsenal & Abilities * Water Manipulation: LobsterMask has control over water. * Shadow Manipulation: LobsterMask has control over shadow energy. * Lobster Hydrant: LobsterMask's trademark power, LobsterMask can fire out a powerful stream of water from either one of his claws out like a hose and can his opponents blasting back. * Flight: LobsterMask can fly at Mach 8. * Enhanced Strength: LobsterMask is very strong, both in terms of high strength and due to his thick hides akin to that of a lobster. His punches and kicks have a very strong impact and have an explosive force to them, usually sending his opponents flying aways or often literally creating major explosions by slamming his fists down hard enough. He is able to crush boulders and large buildings with ease with himself even when not in giant size and is able to lift objects 20x bigger than him. * Enhanced Durability: LobsterMask has enhanced durability, being able to tank in many hard-hitting attacks and survive through it all, such as missiles and bombs, not mention being literally bulletproof. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: LobsterMask is excellent at hand to hand combat and chiefly relies on melee combat, it being his specialty. * Lobster Claw Cannons: '''LobsterMask can turn his hands into big, strong lobster-like claws to use for combat so he can grip, slash and bash against his foes. However he can also fire out strong shadow cannon blasts from the insides of his claws, thus why it earns it's name. His claws are strong enough to pierce through even the toughest of materials, such as steel and various space metals. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''LobsterMask is an excellent swimmer, being able to swim like a speeding torpedo underwater. * '''Aquatic Respiration: LobsterMask can breathe in both water and air, and is capable of staying underwater (also land) as long he pleases. * Regeneration: LobsterMask can regenerate (however this takes slowly and some time.) * Arm Blades: '''LobsterMask can send out two very long and sharp arm blades from both of his arms. They are strong enough to even slice through steel. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: LobsterMask can jump up to high heights. Weaknesses * Temper: LobsterMask can be somewhat short-fused and when enraged is comparable to volcanic rage, so he is quick to rage and can lead him to acting impulsive. * Light Energy: LobsterMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * LobsterMask is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Nocturne, coming after FlamingoMask. * LobsterMask is the second Nocturne to be themed after an aquatic animal, the first being SquidMask. * LobsterMask was originally going to be a villain and a rival of FlamingoMask, but this idea was scrapped soon due to at the time, Nocturne villains were heavily looked down upon. At one point he was also going to be a demon-hybrid, but this was scrapped. * LobsterMask is based off of Dokoku Chimatsuri/Master Xandred in terms of design. * His design and choice of arm blades is meant to be an homage to Guyver. * LobsterMask has a light Texan accent, which is a reference to RyuMask. * Don't ever give him butter. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Crustacean Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs